


Et voilà!

by aki_penn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Fluff and Smut, French Oikawa Tooru, Holidays, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Spain, Summer School, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Virgin Iwaizumi Hajime, alternative universe, bilingual Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aki_penn/pseuds/aki_penn
Summary: Oikawa is a Japanese born in France and Iwaizumi has a weakness for the French language, although he does not understand anything that Oikawa tells him.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this was born to be a PWP of a few pages, but then I found myself having written more than twenty, most of which told the stories of people dressed, so maybe it is no longer appropriate to call it a PWP, but simply a story where randomly there is sex.  
Anyway, even if it had to be a self-contained story, I was annoyed to load such a long chapter, with the danger that some readers would fall asleep on the keyboard, so I decided to divide it into three parts. They're already written, but I still have to translate the other two.  
Before proceeding, I want to point out that I don't even know a word of French, so I have no idea what I might have written. We thank Google translator, Reverso and all the good souls who helped me in this work.  
All sentences written in Spanish and French are translated, even the most basic, just to be on the safe side. So I hope no one has a problem understanding the story.  
At a certain point "Lady Marmalade" is mentioned, I know that the original song is not by Christina Aguilera, but it was more useful to quote her.  
The original story was initially set in England, because I think it's more common to take study holidays to learn English, but translating the story from my language to English would have been a bit of a mess with the dialogues, so I preferred to move the whole story to another country.  
As you probably guessed by reading this premise, English is not my first language, so please excuse me if you find any mistakes. In case you would like to report them to me, you would be a real treasure.  
I would also like to point out that I really like bourguignon escargots. In fact, if someone could cook them and send them to me, it would be a great pleasure. XD  
Enjoy!

Iwaizumi Hajime had always heard singing the praises of the French language as the most sensual language in the world and had always thought it was idiotic. He really struggled to think that a tone, inflection or a nonsense like that could turn out to be sexy and he stayed with that opinion until he heard French spoken live.   
It all started when his mother offered him a study holiday in Spain. To Iwaizumi it seemed like a good idea, he had never left the borders of Japan and was not very good in Spanish, a stay abroad seemed just the kind of activity he needed.  
The flight of almost twelve hours made it clear to him that, like all students on a study holiday, he would end up speaking only in his mother tongue. At least, Matsukawa and Hanamaki, sitting to his right and left on the plane, seemed quite nice. Matsikawa squealed loudly for much of the trip and Iwaizumi hoped not to be forced to share a room with him when he arrived in Spain.   
When he first set foot in El Prat de Llobregat, he felt like he was in another world. The westerners were all the same. He wondered how they could recognize each other and was convinced that before the end of his two-week vacation he would mistake someone for someone else.  
Their accommodation was in the Barceloneta area. For the entire duration of his stay he had continued to forget the name of the subway station where he had to get off to return to the student residence, but to keep in mind that he was really close to the sea.   
Matsukawa had assumed that it was a university campus used in the winter by students and reused in the summer for the kids on holiday-study. It seemed more than plausible to Iwaizumi.   
The compound was made up of twin buildings, in the east there were boys, in the west girls. The subdivision continued within the same building, more for practicality than for a real need for division: the mini apartment that Iwaizumi shared with Matsukawa and Hanamaki was on the staircase A. All the Japanese students had been placed in the same area together with the French students. On the staircase B there were Turkish and German students and on the staircase C there were Chinese and Russian students. At least, Iwaizumi assumed they were Russian, but as far as he knew they could come from any Eastern European country.   
On the first day he and his companions had no time to see anyone, they had arrived late in the evening and the only thing they had the strength to do was throw themselves into bed, exhausted. With great satisfaction, Iwaizumi had managed to get the single room, while Matsukawa and Hanamaki had to share the double room. Hanamaki did not seem upset, since when he closed his eyes he could not even be awakened by the cannonade.   
It was during his second day in Barcelona that he saw French students for the first time. Several of them were blond, with rather light skin, some had more marked somatic traits and slightly thicker skin, and then suddenly his eyes fell on the only member of the group who had almond-shaped eyes.   
Iwaizumi couldn't help but stare at him, almost without realizing it. Although he preferred not to talk about it, he had admitted to himself that he had liked males for a long time, the fact that he might be attracted to someone of his own sex was nothing new, but he had never expected to be so attracted to someone.  
The situation was, at the beginning, rather stupid, he had never happened to start staring at people without even noticing, instead on that occasion he had turned off his brain. The boy was certainly taller than him, his hair was a little lighter than the average Asian and he had beautiful almond-shaped eyes framed by long eyelashes. He was unmistakably Asian, but spoke French.   
That was the first time he'd ever heard someone really speak French: that way of turning the R in his mouth, that florilegy of whispered vowels, the fluttering of accents and the way he kept his lips almost always half-closed made him think again about anything he'd ever thought about the French language before. French was a sensual language and Iwaizumi would have liked to listen to it forever, but it was just as he came to this realization that the boy noticed it.  
He smiled, waved at him and asked “¿De dónde eres tú?(=Where are you from?)”  
Iwaizumi felt as if a stone was stuck in his trachea, he had not really expected the boy would notice him, and certainly not that he would speak to him, in Spanish no less! Iwaizumi's Spanish level was awful.   
"Jap..." he started to say, and then he corrected himself immediately, coughing up "Japón".  
The other guy lit up, "I'm Japanese too!" he exclaimed happily.   
His name was Tooru Oikawa and he was born in France from Japanese parents. Iwaizumi was able to see how he spoke a perfect Japanese without an accent, except for a few inflections that manifested themselves only in a few words. Every now and then a few words were forgotten, but they were corrected immediately.  
In addition to Japanese and French, Oikawa also spoke a very good Spanish, which had led him to be chosen to be part of the highest level class, while he Matsukawa and Hanamaki had been sent to the first level.   
Except for the hours they spent in class and those they slept, Oikawa and Iwaizumi ended up spending both weeks together and, as Iwaizumi had predicted during the flight, they ended up speaking practically only Japanese. It was true that some German students often joined them, but it was clear that they were only interested in Oikawa, so Iwaizumi's chances of speaking in Spanish with them were rather small.   
The holidays flew by without Iwaizumi noticing it and in a moment, he found himself on the last day coming back from the cafeteria, after dinner, together with Oikawa holding his arm around the shoulders of Anja, a German girl rather low but solid, with green eyes, freckles covering her nose and the mass of blond hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a skirt and Iwaizumi could recognize in her legs the calves of an athlete. Anja looked dreamily at Oikawa as she asked him, in Spanish, how to say banana in French. Apparently it was said in the same way as it was said in German.   
"And you also say banana in Japanese, don't you Iwa-chan?" asked Oikawa, cheerful, turning towards him. Iwaizumi, with his hands sunk into his pockets, mumbled a clumsy "Sì (=Yes)". Anja quickly brought the conversation back to another point to cut Iwaizumi out and have Oikawa's attention all to herself.   
Iwaizumi couldn't really understand everything about the conversation in Spanish, but he suspected that there had been more than one sexual allusion from both Anja and Oikawa. It seemed that that evening those two would end their holiday abroad in style, in spite of the ban on entering the dormitories of the other sex.   
Iwaizumi felt his guts contracting with the idea of Oikawa and Anja together. He drove out the thought that would not lead him to anything good.   
He overheard Anja saying that she would be pleased if Oikawa went to see her that night, even if only to say goodbye to her. Iwaizumi turned away, slowly pointing towards the boys' building, intent on leaving Oikawa his space to coo with Anja in the yard. He heard him giggling, probably still with his hands squeezed around her. He had crossed half of the yard when he heard someone approaching him at a fast pace "Iwa-chan, where are you going? You said we were going back to the dormitory together," he complained.   
"We've already arrived," the other one pointed out, a little more abrupt than he wanted to be. "We still have two more floors of stairs to get to my apartment and three more for yours," Oikawa pointed out, inflating his cheeks a bit. To Iwaizumi it seemed that the French inflection had vaguely increased.   
"Weren't you flirting with Anja?" he asked, as he pulled his hand out of his pocket to place his badge against the device that unlocked the door lock. The boy blinked his eyes. "Are you jealous, Iwa-chan?" He teased him by grabbing his arm with both hands. Iwaizumi gave him a bad glance "No way!" he blurted with all the look of one who was.   
"Oh, yes, you are!" decreed the other one by pushing himself on him. Iwaizumi stiffened a little when he felt Oikawa's body pressed against his, he would have really liked it if he hadn't been in that playful and irritating way, but at that moment the other was just messing with him and didn't even realize how it would feel to have him so close.   
"Don't stand on me, Merdakawa!" said Iwaizumi, pushing him away. Oikawa hit his back against the wall of the stairwell "Iwa-chan, you're always violent. Surely girls can't like you if you do that. You should be nicer," he told him. "And then you should learn Spanish a little better," he added, starting to climb the stairs again behind his friend.   
"I know, that's why I came to Spain on a study-holiday," he grumbled, "but then you stuck to me like a mussel on a rock and I only spoke Japanese," he added, upset, knowing that the blame wasn't really all about Oikawa. They both went up the second flight of stairs to the first floor and Oikawa exclaimed "For me we can speak Spanish anytime you want. Dime, ¿de qué quieres hablar? (=Tell me, what do you want to talk about?)"  
Iwaizumi turned to look at him with frowning air, without stopping to climb. He had understood what the other had said, but formulating a sentence in Spanish was always more difficult to understand what others were saying. Moreover, at that moment he was angry, so all the notions he had acquired in the last two weeks had evaporated like water in the sun.   
"Na-nada(=No-nothing). I don't want to talk about anything" hisses Iwaizumi.  
"And in French?" asked Oikawa laughing. The other one raised an eyebrow, more than annoyed "I don't know a word in French".  
"Oh, it's not true. I'm sure Madeleine taught you something. She has a crush on you," she pricked him as they arrived at the floor where Oikawa shared the apartment with Claude and Julien (or were they Chantal and Julie? Iwaizumi always got confused, the French names were all the same).  
Iwaizumi opened his mouth to say, but Oikawa was quicker, "Even if I don't understand why, you're a stupid big guy".   
"Shut up, Stittykawa," the other warned him, before giving him a pinch on his side. "Ow!" shouted Oikawa, squinting his eyes and leaning his back against the wall next to his door.   
"You're a brute and Madeleine didn't teach you anything useful, I guess. Arbre?"  
"Tree?" tried Iwaizumi.   
"Oui!(=Yes) Ménage à trois (=loving triangle) do you remember what that means?" he asked, amusedly, even if Iwaizumi held the skin of his abdomen between his fingers, through his cotton shirt.  
"Yes, I do, you tried to convince me that it meant cleaning in three, you nasty idiot," replied Iwaizumi, angry. "Oh, fortunately Madeleine came to your rescue, Iwa-chan, or who knows what you could have ended up proposing," he giggled.   
" Asshole!" he blurted, before taking his hands off him and taking a look at the staircase that would take him to his shared apartment. "I have to go up," he finally said, pointing tiredly to the ceiling.  
"Okay. Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? It's the last night."  
"What did you say?" asked the other, annoyed, taking her for the umpteenth challenge to decide who was smarter. He was getting tired of that game.   
Oikawa looked at him astounded, "Do you really not know what that means?"  
Iwaizumi shook his head, taken by surprise by his astonishment "Madeleine did not teach me" he apologized. Oikawa shook his head, incredulous. "What's Madeleine got to do with it? You've never seen Moulin Rouge?"   
Iwaizumi shook his head perplexed and Oikawa continued "Lady Marmalade? Christina Aguilera in her corset and garter belt? Have you never seen her?"  
"Who?" was Iwaizumi's seraphic answer. Oikawa rolled his eyes to such ignorance in music.   
He shook his head before passing the card that would open his door and then looked Iwaizumi in the eyes one last time. "It doesn't matter. Maybe you'll come and see me later, it's the last night in Spain," he said, as he closed the door and Iwaizumi thought he'd suddenly become very serious.   
"Do you want some Earl Grey?" Hanamaki shouted from the kitchen, overwhelmed by the sound of the kettle.   
"I don't like English tea, don't we have green tea?" asked Matsukawa, sitting on the couch next to Iwaizumi, looking at his mobile phone.   
"The green tea they sell in Spain is shit," Hanamaki replied from the kitchen.   
"Then go for the Earl Grey. Iwaizumi, do you want it too?" he then asked, turning to his friend.   
"Yes," he replied distractedly. A second later Hanamaki entered the living room holding the kettle and three empty cups. Matsukawa served himself without compliment, while Hanamaki joined them on the couch.   
It was at that moment that Iwaizumi looked at them and asked, "Do you know what Voulez-vous coucher avec moi means? Or something like that"  
"Yes, everyone knows, why?" replied Matsukawa, while Hanamaki pointed out to Iwaizumi to serve himself. The boy obeyed without looking away from Matsukawa's.   
"And what does that mean? Oikawa told me before we separated," he explained, with his eyebrows frowning.   
Hanamaki almost choked on the tea he was drinking. "Huh?"  
"And what did you say to him?" Matsukawa yelled, spitting. Iwaizumi shook his shoulders, remaining rather frowning, he could not understand what was due to that exaggerated reaction.   
"Nothing! I have no idea what that means," he replied, annoyed.   
"How do you not know what it means? Everyone knows that! You've never seen Moulin Rouge?" asked Matsukawa as Hanamaki looked at him incredulously.   
Iwaizumi shook his head.  
"Lady Marmalade? Christina Aguilera in a corset and garter belt?" Matsukawa tried again.   
Iwaizumi shook her head for the second time.   
"It means do you want to sleep with me?" cried Hanamaki.   
Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow and exhaled a "huh?"  
Hanamaki rolled his eyes and took another sip of tea. "And sleeping doesn't really mean sleeping," Matsukawa clarified. Iwaizumi was confused. The two looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds without saying anything, while Hanamaki, sitting among them, contemplated his own drink.   
"And why would he tell me that? I think he wants to go and see Anja tonight," he said, passing a hand on his jeans. Suddenly his palms had started to sweat.   
"Why should he go to Anja?" Hanamaki asked with an amused grimace. Iwaizumi shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, I think they like each other".  
"Certainly not in this universe," commented Matsukawa. Hanamaki shook his head and showed his teeth before saying "He plays for the other team".  
"Clearly" agreed Matsukawa.   
Iwaizumi looked at them and held his cup of tea in his hands. It seemed to him again that his guts had been knotted. Although with questionable metaphors, Matsukawa and Hanamaki were trying to tell him that according to them Oikawa was gay.   
He blinked a couple of times, if the thing had been true it would have been both wonderful and very ugly at the same time. He certainly had some hesitation in believing it, during the evening it really seemed to him that Oikawa was flirting with Anja and, even if it wasn't so, it seemed too absurd to him that Oikawa, even if he was gay, was really interested in him.   
"I don't think he's interested in me, anyway," he said, taking another sip of tea. Talking about certain things was very strange, but, in a way, relaxing. Unexpectedly, Matsukawa and Hanamaki were the first two people he told he was gay, about a week after they lived together. Not having to pretend to be interested in girls was incredibly restful.   
Matsukawa gave an exasperated sigh, "So why would he tell you what he told you?"  
"I don't know, maybe he likes the song or Christina Aghile...Ague...Okay, that girl" he guessed.   
Matsukawa and Hanamaki shook their heads in unison. Iwaizumi bit his lips.   
No one came to open the door and Iwaizumi was again pervaded by the doubt that Oikawa and the others had gone to party with the girls. Perhaps Matsukawa and Hanamaki had taken a wrong turn and Oikawa was really interested in Anja. He was about to return to the stairs and climb upstairs, disappointed, when, in the end, Claude (or Chantal?) decided to slide the lock and open the door.   
Iwaizumi gave him an embarrassed smile, the boy looked at him a bit grim. He was hugged by a brunette girl with frizzy hair and a rather heavy makeup on her eyes. Iwaizumi supposed he had interrupted something.   
“¿Qué es lo que quieres?(=What do you want?)” he asked bothered. Even the girl threw him a grim look.  
“Lo hago...quiero...(=I do...I would...)”  
Iwaizumi was sure he could explain in an almost decent Spanish that he needed to see Oikawa, but between his anxiety at the idea that Tooru was with Anja and the uninviting glances of the two guys, it seemed to him that someone had knotted his tongue.   
"Oikawa" said at the end, giving in to not formulating a sentence. The important thing was that the two of them understood it.   
Claude mentioned the corridor with his head "Segunda puerta a la derecha(=Second door on the right)" and moved away leaving him room to enter. A moment later the front door was closed and the two had already disappeared into the first room on the left.   
Iwaizumi sighed and with three steps reached the second door on the right, raised his fist and beat his knuckles firmly on the wood.   
"Entrez, la porte est ouverte (=Come in, the door is open)" said the voice of Oikawa, from inside.   
"I am Iwaizumi" he introduced himself, having no idea what the other had said.  
"Oh, come in, Iwa-chan!" exclaimed the cheerful voice of Oikawa and a second later the door opened wide. "I was packing my suitcase," he explained, with a smile, "There's a bit of a mess".  
"I've already done it," Iwaizumi said, putting his hands in his pocket.   
"When do you have the flight?" Oikawa asked, distractedly, closing the door behind Iwaizumi.   
"At noon. You?  
"At ten o'clock, probably at noon I'll be home already," he said, making a playful wink at him, while he was sitting on his own bed, his back resting on the wall. Iwaizumi nodded and imitated him, "Yes, my flight lasts twelve hours, don't remind me".  
Oikawa made a grimace, "I hate long flights," he said. "The seats are designed for gnomes, I always hurt my legs."  
"In my opinion, you just like to complain," commented Iwaizumi, leaning against the wall.  
"That's not true, Iwa-chan. Don't tell me you were comfortable during your flight," he replied, a little offended. His lower lip was slightly more protruding than his upper lip, as he stared at him grumpy.  
"I wasn't comfortable, but I didn't complain. Also because Matsukawa and Hanamaki were sleeping, so I had no one to do it with.  
"That doesn't mean you wouldn't have complained if you could," the other one pointed out.  
"I certainly wouldn't have complained as much as you could have done," he grumbled.  
"It's because I have longer legs than you, Iwa-chan. It's not my fault that you're short!" Oikawa waved.   
"I'm not short," growled Iwaizumi grabbing his arm and trying to turn it behind his back.   
"No no, Iwa-chan, don't be a bully!" he pigolished, crying and laughing. "I'm not a bully," replied Iwaizumi out loud, dropping Oikawa's arm to stretch out and pinch him on the belly.   
"No no, not the pinches! Ouch! You're such a brute!" he whimpered, dropping himself on the pillow.   
"Did you invite me to insult me?" asked Iwaizumi, frowning, stretching over him, while still both his hands were resting on Tooru's belly.   
Oikawa looked him in the eye and smiled, "No, not to insult you..." he whispered and Iwaizumi had no time to reply to or block Tooru's arms before he put them around his neck and dragged him over.  
A moment later, Oikawa's lips were on his.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I'll write about porn without interrupting it with stupid chatter, but this is not the day.  
I hope you like the second chapter and if you'd like to leave me your opinion I'd be delighted. Have a good read!

Iwaizumi raised his arms and supported himself on his elbows to push forward towards Oikawa.  
He felt his lips open, sliding against his own. Oikawa's forearms pushed against his neck and his belly adhered to his, as he passed his tongue slowly over his mouth.  
He felt his limbs warmer than before, his heart began to beat faster, as he moved urgently towards the other, trying to be even closer to him. Underneath him, Oikawa had spread his legs a bit to make him more comfortable and Iwaizumi could feel their pelvis rubbing from under his clothes.  
Oikawa's fingers had sneaked into his hair and Iwaizumi felt his fingertips gently caressing his head while his tongue touched his palate.  
When Iwaizumi kissed back more vigorously, a funny moan came out of Oikawa's mouth, immediately suffocated by his lips.  
Iwaizumi could not tell how long they had gone on, but he felt his pants tight and Oikawa's pelvis crawling against him in an unmistakable way. It was at this point that his eyes met the other's half-closed eyes, while he was still sucking on his lower lip.  
Oikawa bent his mouth into a smile and blinked his eyelashes. "Iwa-chan, you're so dumb, I've been hitting on you for two weeks. I was starting to think you liked girls!" he yelled as soon as Iwaizumi got away from him.  
"How could I have known? I was convinced that you liked Anja!" he whispered, rushing.  
"I never liked Anja! I worked hard to make you understand!" Oikawa replied, wiggling and banging his feet on the mattress, like a child.  
"But if even before you were flirting with that banana story," Iwaizumi said, getting angry.  
"What does that mean? That was stupid. And when I flirted with you, then? When I tried to convince you that hello in French was bite!"  
"Why? Doesn't that mean hello?"  
"No, it means dick!"  
It was then that Iwaizumi, advantaged by the position, gave him a header. It wasn't too hard, but it wasn't too delicate either. Oikawa gnawed and covered his forehead with both hands, while his knees stood up and squeezed against the other's hips.  
"So how the hell do you say hello in your fucking language?" he asked in the end, imperious.  
"Salut" bofonchiò Oikawa, under him, massaging his nose root. "I don't know if I trust you" commented Iwaizumi, unconvinced, as he settled on top of the other. Oikawa squeezed his eyes and pulled back a little on the pillow "You're such a... salaud (=bitch)".  
"I'm such a hello?" Iwaizumi asked, perplexed.  
"Salaud, not salut! They mean two different things," he explained, exasperated.  
"Everything sounds the same in French!"  
"Who cares, I'm here to make out, not to teach you another language," concluded Oikawa by frowning on his eyebrows and stretching back towards Iwaizumi, who had nothing to say and, closing his eyes, let himself be carried away by the open-mouthed kiss.  
Iwaizumi pushed his elbows and knees against the mattress in an attempt to get even closer to Oikawa, who moaned in agreement as he felt him even closer.  
Oikawa's lips were soft and he had hardened in his jeans, just like Iwaizumi's. Iwaizumi could feel it rubbing against him as they touched each other.  
Oikawa's hand had slipped between their bodies, caressing his abs distractedly and then descending over the elastic of the sweatpants. Iwaizumi had tightened Oikawa's shoulder and crushed Tooru against the pillow more vigorously, when he felt his fingers close around his penis.  
Tooru had soft hands, Iwaizumi did not know how to explain the feeling he felt, except by the fact that those fingers were not made of flesh and bone as his own.  
Probably, because of the position, it was also a rather poorly made handjob, but it was the first that Iwaizumi didn't do it alone and this seemed to amplify all the sensations to the maximum. His erection was very hard and he could not help but start to crush more against Oikawa, he wanted more, he wanted to come, he could not even understand what he wanted.  
It was incredibly nerve-racking, when Oikawa withdrew from their kiss and turned his face the other way.  
"Do you want me to be on top?" he asked, with red lips and shiny eyes.  
"Why?" asked the other, alarmed. Although he seemed to have kept only a few drops of blood in his brain, a million terrible questions had begun to crowd his head. What had he done? Was he angry? Was his penis not good enough?  
Oikawa gave him a clever smile. "I want to upgrade this handjob" he said. The other one looked at him and kept his frowning look and his lips open in an expression of strong doubt, but took off him, letting Tooru's hand move away from his groin.  
Oikawa got down on his knees on the bed and turned towards Hajime, who was getting better off with his back resting on the mattress, and grabbed the elastic of his pants trying to pull them down.  
"Give me a hand, Iwa-chan" whistled. Iwaizumi lifted his hips without having to repeat it twice and Oikawa took off his underwear and pants in one fell swoop, dropping them down to his ankles, then bending his legs and getting in the way. Iwaizumi emitted a soft whining that Oikawa mistaken for concern and reassured him with a smile "Relax, I won't use my teeth".  
Iwaizumi nodded, nervous and watched him lower on his groin. He breathed loudly when he felt Oikawa's tongue on his penis. As if the bad handjob hadn't stiffened him enough, Hajime felt his penis hardening in the hand of the other. Tooru looked up at him and smiled before taking him in his mouth.  
At that point Iwaizumi couldn't help but hold his breath, if the feeling of Oikawa's hand was wonderful, his mouth was something indescribable. It probably wasn't a truly brilliant fellatio, but for Iwaizumi it was the first and he had never felt anything like it.  
He looked down and crossed Oikawa's gaze, arching his back, raised his head and stared at the ceiling. His fingers squeezed the sheet until his knuckles turned white. He felt his lower abdomen getting warmer and, without even realizing it, he lifted his pelvis to meet Oikawa, who muttered with disappointment.  
He bit his lip and held his breath, trying not to raise his hips again. He didn't know where to put his hands, he would have liked to hold Oikawa, he would have liked to push him lower than he already was. He didn't even really know what he would have liked, except to feel Tooru's lips on himself and his right hand holding his erection.  
The orgasm arrived like a blaze of fire that started from the groin, went through the spine and ended at his hairline.  
Iwaizumi only breathed a silent sigh with his eyes closed. He had the impression that he was weighing so much and not weighing anything at the same time.  
When he opened his eyes again, he met those of Oikawa who was coughing and passing the back of his hand over his mouth.  
Hajime raised his head a bit, tired and confused by his orgasm. Tooru seemed almost more beautiful to him than he had been before.  
They didn't have time to tell each other anything because someone knocked violently on the door screaming "Tooru!"  
Oikawa jumped up and Iwaizumi pulled up his pants with a speed he would never have believed he would be able to reach.  
Iwaizumi heard Tooru answer in French, in an irritated tone, as he walked barefoot to the door. When the door opened and he put his head there, Iwaizumi was fully dressed again.  
There was an intense discussion, where Claude's tone seemed rather altered, even though he seemed to be singing to Iwaizumi. French was an incredible language.  
Oikawa's tone was much more accommodating, although Hajime seemed to feel a vague nuance of mockery. The only word he could recognize in that curling of wonderful sounds was Anja's name and it was at that moment that Tooru turned to ask him for his opinion "Iwa-chan, Anja came to see me. Want a threesome?" he asked, already knowing the answer.  
"Don't joke about it" he blurted as he sat cross-legged, his eyebrows frowning. Oikawa laughed and started arguing again with Claude, giving him his back. Claude growled something and turned his heels over, while Oikawa replied in a mocking tone "Merci beaucoup!(=Thank you very much!)".  
He closed the door, turned the key and then smiled at Iwaizumi. "Anja had come to find me. I asked Claude to tell her I was busy. He told me he's not my usher, but he's doing it anyway," he explained.  
"You see I'm not the only one who's been fooled by your way of behaving towards her," he wanted to point out, with his arms crossed.  
"It's not my fault if you're two dumbasses!" replied the other, keeping a distance to avoid being hit by a kick or a fist.  
Then he added, "Why did you get dressed?" by taking off your shirt in a fluid motion. To Iwaizumi he seemed to be the model for advertising a perfume, he couldn't tell if a certain movement was studied or not.  
"Because I didn't want Claude to see my balls" he replied, abruptly, imitating him and pulling off his shirt, with much less grace. Both ended up on the floor near the bed and Oikawa headed to the dresser where he had placed his luggage.  
"I didn't expect you to come anymore, I've already packed the lubricant in my suitcase" he complained, moving some stuff around and looking for the tube, in the semi-shade.  
"You're prepared, you really wanted to get laid..." Hajime said, trying to seem casual. When he had walked the two staircases that separated him from Oikawa's apartment, he expected a snog, maybe a squeeze or something. Oral sex had already been a surprise, the fact that Oikawa wanted to go even further terrorized him.  
He stared at Oikawa's back looking for lubricant and felt a shiver along his spine. The satisfaction of the orgasm had disappeared in a moment, leaving room for growing nervousness.  
"I wanted to pick up a spanish guy, I didn't think I would get a japanese one" he said, turning around.  
"Sorry, Stittykawa" replied the other, sarcastic.  
Oikawa shrugged his shoulders and went back to the bed with the tube in his hand. "Don't worry, Iwa-chan, I also like almond eyes," he replied, pretending to take him seriously and winking at him.  
"Idiot" grunted Hajime.  
Oikawa smiled and got close enough to lean his knees against the bed structure while he opened the cap of the tube. "Are you left-handed or droitier (=right-handed)?Right! I mean, are you left-handed or right-handed?"  
"Right-handed"  
"Give me your right hand then," ordered Oikawa concentrated. Iwaizumi stretched it out without making a scene, laughing under his moustache.  
"It seems absurd to me that you are more French than Japanese, even though you are Japanese," he said, looking at the viscous liquid that was being squeezed on his palm.  
Oikawa frowned, "I am one hundred percent Japanese and one hundred percent French," he replied. Iwaizumi looked up at him, while the other continued his speech, "If you are bilingual, it's normal to get tangled up from time to time. Think for yourself, Iwa-chan" grumbled.  
"So don't you have a language in which you can speak more comfortably?  
Oikawa shrugged his shoulders and decreed, "No, it's natural for me to speak both French and Japanese in any situation. There is not one that is easier than the other".  
He closed the lid of the bottle, placed it on the bedside table and when he looked at Hajime again, the boy was sitting in the same position with crossed legs with his palm wide open to hold the lubricant that Oikawa had squeezed on it. They exchanged a look for a few seconds, then Oikawa, struck by the doubt, asked "Iwa-chan, have you ever had sex with a boy?"  
Iwaizumi suddenly blushed and Oikawa thought he was holding his breath, but in the end he slowly shook his head, resigned.  
"Have you ever had sex in general?" he then ascertained. Iwaizumi shook his head for the second time, discouraged. He was sure that Oikawa would not miss an opportunity to make fun of him, but contrary to expectations he just said "Okay, I'll tell you where to put your hands". So he lowered his jeans and then his boxers.  
He lay down next to him and put his head on the pillow. Iwaizumi, imitated him by lying on his side and looking him in the eye. Oikawa smiled at him and placed one leg on his side.  
"Will you give me a hand? Do I have to explain to you how?" he asked. Iwaizumi frowned and said abruptly "I can do it alone".  
Oikawa gave him another smile, but Hajime was no longer looking at him, intent on staring at him in the middle of his legs, he also knew from that position he could not see the point concerned.  
He swiped his wet finger over his stretched skin until he felt him welcomed between the buttocks of the other and placed him on his aperture.  
Oikawa squeezed his eyes when Iwaizumi, after a moment of pause, decided to enter.  
He had just had an orgasm, but Oikawa was also squeezed around his middle finger, he couldn't believe it was happening. Tooru's buttocks were warm against the skin of his hand rubbing against us in his rhythmic movement.  
"How's it going?" he became interested after a while.  
The other one looked at him with an amused air "I don't want to disappoint you, but your middle finger is absolutely average".  
"I just wanted to know if it hurt, you idiot!" growled Iwaizumi and slipped his finger a little deeper. Oikawa was shaken by an almost imperceptible jolt, but he didn't bother. "No, it's okay. But kiss me, we've had enough talk for this evening" he decreed.  
Iwaizumi did not complain and moved closer to Oikawa with enthusiasm. He welcomed him by opening his mouth and surrounding his neck with his arms. Their tongues were warm against each other and the Tooru pelvis began to push slightly towards Iwaizumi's hand, which had begun to take on a tighter rhythm.  
"Put another one in" mumbled Oikawa, a little further away from Iwaizumi's lips, just long enough to exalt those few words. Iwaizumi mumbled something against his mouth and Oikawa lifted his head a bit from the pillow pushing his tongue back between the other's lips, when Iwaizumi also slipped his index finger.  
Their bodies were now stuck together and Iwaizumi almost had trouble moving his fingers, even though he continued undeterred. Oikawa was warm and clutched around his fingers as he massaged a sensitive spot.  
"Iwa-chan, do it again," he pigolated when Hajime's fingers touched again that point. Iwaizumi did it and it almost seemed to him that Oikawa was vibrating against him.  
"Are you hard again?" he asked, catching his breath and looking him in the eyes. He was warm, his eyes shiny, his lips swollen and his hair ruffled. Iwaizumi felt his heart lose a beat while his gaze met that of Oikawa.  
He thought his voice had been stolen, for a second nothing came out. "A bit" he answered rottenly.  
Oikawa nodded and Iwaizumi felt the warmth of his arm leaving his shoulder and, immediately after, his hand overcoming the resistance of the elastic of his trousers and clutching around his semi-erect penis.  
He closed his eyes when he began to move it with force, urgently. As a result, he more decisively pressed his fingers against the prostate of Oikawa, who reacted with a heavy sigh.  
He really had no idea how long it had been since he left his apartment. He thought he had kissed Oikawa for hours and, at the same time, for not even a minute.  
Oikawa pulled off to grab the condom on the bedside table and Hajime's fingers slipped out.  
Iwaizumi watched him kneel beside him with his legs slightly apart and his lips moist. "I'll put it on for you" he announced, with his hands shaking a little as he ripped off the envelope.  
"Look, since this is your first time, you won't last long. Try to distract yourself" he said seriously, without looking at him.  
"Hey!" exclaimed Iwaizumi offended, propping himself on his elbows to see better Oikawa at work.  
"There's nothing wrong, it's normal," Oikawa replied, looking at him frowning. "Try to think of something disgusting, like the escargot à la bourguignonne"  
"What the hell would that be?" said Iwaizumi, convinced that Oikawa was teasing him again. The other one looked up. "Well, think about the natto, then."  
"I like the natto" Iwaizumi continued, undaunted, before passing his tongue on his lips while Oikawa finally put a condom on him.  
"Then think of the kittens who got hit on the highway. If you can't, I'll punch you in the ribs, so you'll be distracted, Iwa-chan" finally decreed, in a more strident tone of voice than usual.  
"Don't you dare!" replied Iwaizumi, giving him a pinch on his ass.  
Oikawa wrinkled and squeezed his eyes, but still lifted one leg and sat on the other's thighs. "You're a brute," he whimpered.  
Hajime had nothing more to say and Oikawa did not continue. They looked each other in the eyes for a moment that seemed very long, then Oikawa bit his lip, grabbed Iwaizumi's erection and stood on his knees.  
Iwaizumi followed the whole operation with his eyes open and opened his lips when he felt his own tip touching Oikawa and then sinking into him.  
Tooru made a grimace with his mouth, but in a moment he was sitting riding on Iwaizumi.  
Hajime blinked a couple of times, disrupted by the feeling. It was completely different from a handjob and also from what Oikawa had done just before with his mouth.  
Then Oikawa started to move and that sweet feeling even improved. The tightened thighs around his pelvis were very hot and Iwaizumi felt them stretched every time that Oikawa raised a little.  
He vehemently grabbed the other' legs and Oikawa smiled at him. If until then he had felt the heat starting from his lower abdomen, at that moment he felt a wave of heat starting from the center of his chest and descending to his navel. It was at this moment that he realized that he had been screwed.  
That wasn’t a one-nightstand, as he was convinced: his crush on Oikawa was embarrassing, even though he never wanted to admit it to himself.  
He liked his long legs, his glabrous chest, his strong arms and the V-line of his hips. Needless to say, he liked it when he spoke French, as he actually liked it when he spoke Japanese. He liked to hear his voice.  
"How's it going?" asked Oikawa's voice above the roar of blood in his ears.  
"Go-Good" said Iwaizumi. He swallowed and gambled "You?"  
Oikawa shrugged his shoulders "Mmh, normal, but it should get better in a while" he explained, before going to meet Iwaizumi’s pelvis with more energy.  
Iwaizumi seized the opportunity and pushed himself against him raising his hips and Oikawa gave a satisfied sigh. He felt his fingers pressed against the flesh of his shoulders as he began to move faster.  
He closed his eyes feeling warm shivers that ran all over his body starting exactly from where his groin met Oikawa's one. He continued to rub beautifully against the warm, narrow walls of Oikawa as he felt that it was getting hotter and hotter.  
"Are you going to come?" asked the voice of Oikawa, more shrill than usual. Iwaizumi did not open his eyes and, in response, strengthened the grip on Tooru’s thighs.  
"Mmh" muttered.  
"Hold on" Tooru ordered, and a fraction of a second after Iwaizumi felt a stabbing pain in his left side. He opened his eyes wide as all the air came out of his lungs.  
The collision between Oikawa's knuckles and his ribs had been very violent or so it had seemed to him because in a fraction of a second the orgasm that seemed so close to him had gone.  
"You're a piece of shit" whined while clenching his teeth.  
"I warned you," commented the other, seraphic, and soon after he started moving on him again. Iwaizumi squeezed his eyes. The sensation of his own penis trapped inside Oikawa remained wonderful, but all the electricity that had invaded him until a few seconds before had vanished, leaving room for the painful pulsing of his side.  
Oikawa could pull much stronger shots than he had imagined.  
Oikawa's sighs filled his ears while Iwaizumi's pelvis started to meet him again, more and more deeply. Tooru kept his eyes closed and held his hands around the other's shoulders, with the fringe falling on his forehead, his lips half-closed and his body sweaty.  
Iwaizumi stretched out his hands and grabbed the boy's buttocks forcing him to move more decisively. "Ouì!(=Yes!)" he hiccups. "Ouì! Ouì!"  
Hajime bit his lip, unable to look away from Oikawa's lips. It seemed incredible to him how all his attention could be drawn to the way his mouth moved as he groaned in French.  
"Ouì, baise moi!(=Fuck me!)" whined Oikawa "Baise moi!"  
"What?" asked Iwaizumi breathlessly. Oikawa moaned tired and then exhaled "Laisse tomber(=Forget it)"  
"Huh?"  
"Fo-forget it!" spit out at the end Tooru, with extreme effort to find the right words in Japanese. Hajime grabbed his penis and began to masturbate it, while his other hand remained firm on his ass.  
Iwaizumi did not take his eyes off him for a single moment as the rhythm increased even more and, finally, Tooru came into his hand with a barely audible sigh.  
After a deep breath he raised his shiny eyes and looked Iwaizumi in the face, tired but quite satisfied.  
Hajime's heart was beating very fast and the fact that Oikawa had suddenly stopped was killing him. "Do you want to be on top?" asked the other one. Iwaizumi nodded feverishly and the other rushed to get up from him. Hajime guided him by his hips, holding him up while he raised his thigh with the intention of climbing over him. His legs were a little shaky, but he didn't comment on it.  
"What are you doing?" asked Hajime, who sat down. "What do you think I'm doing?" asked Oikawa, who hadn't lost his spirit despite the intercourse, as he sat on his elbows and knees next to him.  
"I don't want to have sex like that" he replied and, grabbing him by the legs, he turned him over on his back with bad grace. "Oh!" Oikawa burst in, caught by surprise, when his arm almost hit the wall.  
"How brutal you are! Try to be nicer next time" he exclaimed as Hajime made him spread his legs with much more delicate gestures, despite the frenzy.  
"What next time?" he asked, raising his eyes on him. Oikawa gave him a clever smile, "When you come to visit me in France because you can't live without me anymore," he replied with a wink.  
Iwaizumi said nothing, but in response he pulled him against himself and entered him again. Oikawa arched his back and let a long sigh escape his lips.  
"Did it hurt?" asked Iwaizumi, anxious. "No way" replied, planting his heels on Hajime's butt, pushing him a little further towards himself.  
"Since we have to be in this newlyweds position, at least kiss me," he commanded, and Iwaizumi did not have him repeat it twice, leaning forward and immediately encountering the other' open lips.  
He immediately started to push again with energy, as Oikawa's fingers sank into his hair and his hips moved with his.  
Tooru's muscles contracted around him with every movement, every push. His arms surrounded his neck with strength and his leg muscles clenched at his hips, while their pelvis rubbed against each other and their tongues caressed each other.  
Iwiazumi felt again caught up in the frenzy. He felt hot, head to toe, his limbs were almost painful and the flesh burned as he tried to reach pleasure.  
He came with a spasm with his forehead resting on Oikawa's shoulder.  
He remained motionless for a few seconds, still inside Tooru, while the other one left his grip on his hip and put his feet on the mattress.  
He raised his head tiringly, seemed heavy and light at one time, but without a doubt the feeling was incredibly pleasant. Oikawa's warmth continued to surround him.  
He put his strength on his arms, with a grunt, and freed Oikawa of his own weight, going to lie down next to him with a thud.  
The bed was narrow and their arms touched, while a shoulder of Iwaizumi leaned out of the mattress because there was not enough space.  
They remained silent until Oikawa broke out "Et voilà! Iwa-chan is no longer a virgin!"  
"Shut up, you idiot," growled Hajime, pinching him on the naked thigh.  
"Ow!" whined Tooru, lifting his legs and holding them to his chest in an attempt to take his limbs away from his friend's pinches.  
Hajime took the opportunity to change his position and settle on his side, so he could face him effortlessly. He, still hugging his knees, turned around resting his cheek on the pillow.  
"What is it?" asked the other when he saw the half smile that was born on Iwaizumi's face.  
"It's not really true that you can speak any language at any time," he pointed out. Oikawa blushed, but immediately opened his mouth to say "Look, it's just a case! And then, anyway, Japanese is the language I speak with my parents. I never asked anyone to fuck me, in Japanese" he explained, speaking in a barrage and turning towards him with his whole body.  
"Why? Did you ask me to fuck you before?" Hajime asked, feeling a slight squeeze on his stomach.  
Oikawa looked away, "Maybe..."  
Iwaizumi stretched out his hand and squeezed his skin over Tooru's navel between his thumb and forefinger, and Tooru waved, "Stop it, Iwa-chan!"  
Iwaizumi let go, indolent, and his fingers left a red mark on the other' belly.  
"I like it when you speak French" he admitted, looking him in the eyes.  
Oikawa's expression suddenly became more familiar, completely forgetting about the pinches. "Oh, yeah? Do you like me speaking to you in French?" he asked. Iwaizumi nodded, with a slightly lost air.  
"Mes chaussures sont foutues" said Oikawa with his best accent.  
Iwaizumi exhaled a sigh "This was really sexy. What does that mean?"  
"My shoes are broken," he explained, sibylline, before receiving a kick. "Ow!" whined, before Hajime's mouth was on his to shut him up.  
He opened his lips allowing him to slide into his tongue and held him back to himself.  
Iwaizumi caressed his back and bottom without haste, he was no longer driven by the frenzy of just before, he was still relaxed by the intercourse and the warmth of Tooru's skin against his was relaxing.  
"Anyway, I meant what I said before," said Oikawa, between one kiss and the next, without even opening his eyes.  
"Before when?" asked Iwaizumi, with a sigh. The other one left him, without loosing the embrace "When I told you to come and visit me in France. Come and meet me in France, Iwa-chan. Paris is very beautiful. I'll take you to the Eiffel Tower and assure you that European cuisine is not all like that of the Spanish" he said.  
"I don't mind paella" said Hajime. Oikawa made a disgusting grimace and continued, "If you come to Paris, I'll give you a taste of the crepes made well, the omelets, the quiches and the baguettes," he listed in a whining tone, as if to take him out of exhaustion and convince him to go and visit him.  
Iwaizumi smiled, "Was it a double entendre?" he asked.  
"Which one?" asked Tooru, who was genuinely listing all the delicacies he would submit to him.  
"The baguettes" Hajime pointed out. Oikawa realized only then what he had said and answered the smile with a giggle.  
"It wasn't" he said, but then added "but we can make it so even without waiting for you to come to Paris. Give me a quarter of an hour and..."  
The sentence did not end because Iwaizumi's lips leaned against his again.  
"All right, so I have twelve hours of air travel to sleep, tomorrow" was the moist answer between one kiss and the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut and salaud, for my ear not used to French, have a sound quite similar. I believe that this thing could also apply to Iwaizumi.


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, finally, at the last chapter!  
To be fair, I would like to warn you that in this chapter at some point a quite nasty term is used to indicate a homosexual guy. I don't know if anyone is sensitive to certain terms, so I preferred to tell you. For the rest, the chapter is rather fluff (and smut).   
The rest of my useless chatter I've written at the bottom. Enjoy!

Despite all of Hajime's expectations, his parents willingly accepted the request to go to France and visit his friend. He stared at them incredulously and was careful not to specify what kind of friendship he and Oikawa had. He had no idea what their reaction would be, but he had no intention of finding out before sitting in the window seat of an Air France Airbus bound for Paris.   
What followed were the five longest months of Iwaizumi's life, months during which he discovered various things. First of all, he realized that if he was motivated, it was much easier to learn a new language. Second, Skype sucked, but it was better than nothing. Third, Oikawa liked to take pictures and send them to him.   
About ten of the hundreds he was busy sending him portrayed him naked. Iwaizumi almost choked on the fruit juice he was drinking, when he received the first one. For some time he had caressed the idea of deleting them, but in the end he had hidden them in a special folder in the depths of his mobile phone and had changed the password to a more difficult one.   
"And this is the Eiffel Tower, not like the ugliness of the Tokyo Tower" exclaimed Oikawa with a red nose, a scarf covering his chin and a cap over his eyebrows. Apparently it had to be very cold in Paris. Iwaizumi, staring at his computer screen, scratched his cheek and thought that Tooru was really cute, but avoided saying so.   
"It's just a pile of old junk, I don't think you should compare it with the Tokyo tower," he replied, as the shot changed to show the tower better and, fleetingly, a bright carousel with colored horses.   
"Iwa-chan, you don't have the slightest bit of good taste", said Oikawa's whining voice, off the field.   
Iwaizumi, for his part, limited himself to being seen on the webcam of his laptop, when he was at home and had time to talk to him for a while. A couple of times he had sent him blurred photos, one of which portrayed him without a shirt.   
Oikawa had complained that the shot was very bad, but he had actually appreciated the gesture.   
They had never talked about trying to have sex online, not that Iwaizumi had never thought of it, but he was so embarrassed about the idea alone. He hadn't complained, however, when one Sunday morning (in Paris it was late at night) in the middle of their conversation Oikawa had thought well to get up and lower his pants.   
Hajime had remained to look with his mouth a little open and his right hand very warmly held by the mouse. He was so focused on Oikawa masturbating that he didn't even notice that his mother had entered the room.   
By the time he realized it, the woman was behind him. With a sudden shot he had closed his laptop screen with such force that it had fallen to the ground. Obviously it had broken down and Iwaizumi had been forced to take it to the service. The technician, in addition to asking him for a large amount of money, had also taken a whole month to make it work again, during which month Iwaizumi had been forced to use his parents' computer to talk to Tooru via Skype. Computer that, unfortunately, was in the dining room.  
It was at that moment that the need arose to find a way to say certain things to each other without Iwaizumi's parents being able to understand.   
Consequently, the first words that Hajime learned in French were of a sexual nature, but over time he began to know how to ask what time it was, a question that was not banal given the difference in time zones.   
Finally, December arrived.   
The plane on which Iwaizumi was travelling landed in Paris in the late afternoon of the day after Christmas. During the twelve hours he had spent in the air he had not been able to close his eyes, he had watched six films without being able to pay too much attention to the plot and continued to feel the need to get up to take a walk. It seemed incredible to him to be able to see Oikawa again after such a long time. It was an unusual situation, during the months when they had been separated he had seen it almost every day on his computer screen, but seeing himself live was something else. He couldn't tell if it was anxiety or excitement, maybe both.   
Passport control seemed to him to last for an eternity and, in his hurry, he almost passed the baggage claim area without stopping. He realized this when, walking fast and with his head down, he had almost arrived at the automatic door that would take him to the airplane arrivals waiting area.   
He turned his heels over, frowned and waited in front of the transport belt for the passage of his trolley. As soon as he hooked it, he unloaded it on the ground with roughness and he ran out.   
The impact with Charles De Gaulle was similar to that experienced in Barcelona: a myriad of terribly similar western faces watching him walk, protected by a metal barrier. There was a lot of noise and while he was looking for a known face he still heard the roar of the plane in his ears, he would probably have heard the sounds a little muffled for a few hours. It was an annoying feeling, but he was too busy looking for Tooru in the crowd to notice.   
Finally it was Tooru who found him. "Iwa-chan, here on the right!" cried a known voice. Iwaizumi found him whizzing across the fence and ran to meet him. Oikawa staggered a little when Iwaizumi hugged him furiously, but he didn't give out a single sigh of disapproval and hugged him as well.   
He remained with his chin resting on the other's shoulder and his fists clenched on his coat for a few seconds, before remembering to be in a public place. He pulled away from Tooru as if he were on fire and realized with great embarrassment that his trolley had flipped over. He hastened to retrieve it and when he raised his head he found a middle-aged Asian woman, dressed in an elegant way, looking at him and holding out his hand for him to squeeze it. It was quite an unusual gesture for a Japanese woman, but many years spent in Europe must have changed her habits.   
Iwaizumi took a deep breath and shook Mrs. Oikawa's hand. She smiled at him with maternal air and restarted a string of dark hair behind her ear before pointing out the exit with the keys she was holding in her hand. Hajime nodded vigorously and Oikawa gave him a tricky smile.  
The Oikawas were quite wealthy, Iwaizumi had been able to understand it from Tooru's everyday life stories and from the views of the apartment he could see during the Skype video calls. However, he didn't believe that there were any such apartment blocks within walking distance of the Louvre. They had passed in front of them by car on their way back from Charles De Gaulle and Iwaizumi had been able to see the famous glass pyramid.   
Contrary to what he had expected, for dinner he was served udon. Not the best Iwaizumi had ever eaten, but he supposed it was complicated to be able to cook the typical dishes of his country in such a distant place. Anyway, after the food they had served in flight, Iwaizumi would be ready to eat anything.   
Tooru's room had a tiny terrace, but the view was wonderful. In the dark you could see the illuminated Eiffel Tower. He had to admit, it was more beautiful than the Tokyo tower.   
Before leaving Japan he had thought a million times about what he and Oikawa would do as soon as they saw each other, most of the fantasies ended up with them in bed clutched like ivy, others started with them naked in the airport bathroom, just not to waste time.   
The pathetic reality was that Iwaizumi, lying on Oikawa's bed, fell asleep while the other one was still talking to him.   
Disturbed by jet lag, he woke up at three in the morning. Outside the window the Eiffel Tower had also turned off its lights. Tooru slept blissfully on his stomach down next to him.   
He jumped at him without many preambles and Oikawa moaned for surprises, then moaned for pleasure, as soon as Iwiaizumi managed to surround him with his arms and press his mouth on his.   
He woke up again around seven in the morning, when he felt Oikawa's weight getting out of bed. The camp bed that had been prepared for him had been ignored and both had slept in Tooru's queen-size bed.   
Outside it was still dark, but a little light entered through the half-open door of the room. Iwaizumi kept his eyes half-closed and didn't move a muscle, feeling the other one approaching the door with a slow pace.  
"So have fun and be good, we'll be back on January 3. If you need call your sister. She stays in town on New Year's Eve," whispered Mrs. Oikawa.   
"Yes, yes, that's fine," said Tooru, sleepy.   
"And use a condom," she added.  
"Mommy!" whined her embarrassed son. Iwaizumi, still motionless as if he had died, felt a twinge in his stomach.  
"And finish eating the camembert in the fridge, which is about to expire" he took great care to remind him.   
"All right" whispered exasperated Oikawa.   
"And remember to thank Mrs. Dupont for the dessert she gave us for Christmas!" he added.   
"Yes, yes, I do, but now go..." Tooru whimpered trying to lock her outside the door.   
"Yes, I'm going..." she said, but then she went out and grabbed his head to force him to lower himself so that he could print a kiss on his forehead.   
" Bye, honey" said goodbye again, looking at him apprehensive. "Be a good boy" she repeated in a worried whisper.  
"Yes, yes, goodbye" he said, anxious to get rid of her. Then he raised his arm to say goodbye to his father already ready on his doorstep, waiting for his wife to hurry. The man returned the greeting and Tooru closed the door behind him, intending to go back to bed.   
He dropped himself on the mattress without too much delicacy and rolled on Hajime. Iwaizumi muttered and wrinkled his eyes.   
"Iwa-chan, you're already awake," flashed Oikawa, coming closer. Hajime did not complain when Oikawa passed an arm under his body to embrace him.   
"Yes, your parents are leaving?" he asked, with his voice kneaded by sleep.   
Oikawa moved a little to settle better on Iwaizumi, before answering "Yes, they are going to spend the New Year's Eve in the farmhouse of some friends in the south of France. It's a big nuisance" he explained, bringing his mouth closer to the other's to give him a lazy kiss.  
"But so we have the house to ourselves and we can take advantage of it," he considered satisfied. Iwaizumi nodded tiredly, still a victim of jet lag. His eyes closed again, his sleep began to make itself felt again.   
"Iwa-chan?" sang in his ear.   
"Hmm?" Iwaizumi grunted back almost conscious.   
" Wreck me like you did before" he ordered in an incredibly awake voice. Iwaizumi didn't feel awake enough to wreck anyone at all.   
"I'm not even completely awake," yawned. "Let me have breakfast first."  
Oikawa made a grimace, considering the situation "All right, after breakfast we have sex on the kitchen table" decreed.  
"You are an animal..." whispered Iwaizumi keeping his eyes closed and getting better on the pillow.   
"So that's a no?" asked Oikawa frowning.  
"It's a yes, but afterwards you take me to see this Moulin Rouge, otherwise I'll start to think that it doesn't really exist". 

To get to Boulevard de Clichy they took the subway. Iwaizumi was deliberately driven without trying to figure out where they were going. Oikawa knew public transport well enough not to have to look at the maps once. Iwaizumi supposed that if he had ever lived in Paris for a long time he could have taken the subway quite easily without the help of maps.   
That morning it wasn't snowing, but there was a lot of hardened snow on the ground and the sky was an oppressive grey. Pigalle station had brought them back to the surface in the middle of a large tree-lined traffic island where some stoic sportsmen were jogging even on the 27th of December.   
As soon as he came out of the basement the air of Paris had welcomed him with a breath of cold air. Freezing, he had put his scarf in place, which had loosened during the train ride, and had cursed himself for forgetting his gloves in Tokyo. Perhaps it would have been a good idea to ask Oikawa if they could stop and buy a pair somewhere.   
Boulevard de Clichy was a rather wide boulevard overlooked by late 19th century buildings interspersed with newer buildings. The colourful signs were out of tune with the wrought-iron balconies and elegantly designed street lamps.   
"Why do you have so many sexy shops in Paris?" asked Iwaizumi perplexed, as they prepared to cross the street, to continue their walk to the Moulin Rouge.   
"Because France is the country of love," replied Oikawa, turning to him and winking at him.   
"What a stupid thing to say" he blurted and stretched out towards him trying to pinch him on the side. Oikawa intercepted the other's hand before he could hit him and shouted "Come on, Iwa-chan!"  
Iwaizumi bent his head on one side and looked at him inquisitorial. "It is only the area of Pigalle that is like this, in the rest of the city there are not so many. And anyway I buy condoms from vending machines" he explained at the end, keeping Iwaizumi's hand in his hand.   
Hajime only noticed it at that moment and embarrassedly drew it back, looking away.   
"Hey, this isn't Japan. It's not a problem holding hands in public," he chuckled, "it's also socially accepted to kiss each other. Well, if we do that, we're sure to be looked at, but not..."  
He did not have time to finish the sentence that Iwaizumi had taken his face in his hands and pressed his lips against his mouth.   
Oikawa did not object and bent his knees a little as he opened his mouth to let Iwaizumi pass his tongue over his, then slowly along the lip line, without getting close enough to actually kiss him.  
In the end the real kiss arrived, intense and almost overbearing, with Iwaizumi's tongue making its way into his mouth, his eyes closed and his entire body stretched out towards that of Oikawa.   
Tooru left without breath and with wet lips, watching Iwaizumi with wide eyes "Okay, we can kiss in public, but with all this language we could be arrested for obscene acts in public place" hissed.   
Iwaizumi smiled at him and let Tooru take him by the hand to drag him to the Moulin Rouge.   
The Moulin Rouge was a disappointment.   
"But it's a red mill" said Iwaizumi, frowning. He had heard so much about it and could not believe that it was a building of such squalor.   
A turret painted in a dull red hovered over a rather low building. It was much smaller than he had imagined and was surrounded by white buildings that seemed to have nothing to do with a mill.   
"It's called Moulin Rouge, what did you expect but a red mill, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked in a sharp voice. Hajime made a grimace and hoped that Paris would give him better surprises.   
"Evening is better anyway, the neon lights up" continued Oikawa, taking his eyes off his friend and staring at it on the big off sign.   
Iwaizumi nodded, from the images of women drawn under the sign, assuming that even with the lights on this famous Moulin Rouge was not for him.   
He had not noticed, but Tooru was still holding his hand, which was finally warming up between the fingers of the other.

When Iwaizumi woke up the next morning, the bed was empty. With his heavy eyelids he raised his head to look out the window.   
The sky was grey and the city was immersed in a damp morning mist that kept Hajime from seeing the Eiffel Tower. He got up laboriously, still numb from his sleep.   
He came out of the bedroom yawning and turned into the corridor, headed to the bathroom. The only light in the windowless hallway came from the bathroom door left half-open.   
It was a long white stripe that broke the darkness and reached the entrance to the room from which Iwaizumi had left.   
Hajime proceeded to the bathroom with a firm pace and opened the door, finding himself in front of Oikawa in his underwear washing his teeth in front of the sink. He turned around and smiled at him as he could, with his toothbrush in his mouth.   
Iwaizumi, with his eyes reduced to two slits, observed him for a few seconds, standing on the threshold. Under the artificial light his skin looked brighter than usual and his eyes brighter. He could see every detail of his body, the firm line of his hips, his thick eyelashes, the hint of abdominals stretched under his skin, the inviting curve of his butt and the trail of hairs that started under his navel and slid into his underpants. Iwaizumi would have liked to eat it.   
"Bonjour, Iwa-chan!(=Good morning, Iwa-chan!)" he cheered. Iwaizumi made a grimace, the neon light of the mirror was hurting his eyes. He looked around pensively undecided on what to do, then turned back to Oikawa who, although following him with his gaze, had not stopped brushing his teeth.   
It was at this point that Hajime seemed to make his choice by putting two firm hands on the sides of the other. Both thumbs slid over the boxer elastic and then lowered them.   
"C'est mon jour de chance (=it must be my lucky day)" he exclaimed again with his toothbrush in his mouth, while Iwaizumi was kneeling on the sponge mat in front of the sink.   
Oikawa turned his head and spat in the sink the last residue of toothpaste he had in his mouth before Iwaizumi's lips rested under his navel. Iwaizumi raised his eyes to point them at those of Oikawa who was watching him from above, still with his toothbrush in mid-air.   
He put it back between his lips and bit him as soon as he felt Iwaizumi's mouth on his penis and a hand firmly squeezed his buttock.   
With his free hand, he grabbed the edge of the sink and held it tightly, feeling Hajime's tongue lapping it with an impressive slowniness. He closed his eyes and sighed loudly, he could not ignore the moist noises produced by his tongue and lips against his almost swollen penis.   
"Bonjour Tooru, tu es là? (=Good morning Tooru, are you here?)" asked a slightly muffled voice from the living room. Iwaizumi's back muscles stiffened instantly and he turned quickly to see that the bathroom door was wide open.   
"Why the hell did my mother give Mrs Dupont the house keys?" growled Oikawa, taking the toothbrush out of his mouth.   
"J'arrive tout de suite (=I'll be right there)" screamed back, and then tore his eyes to see that Iwaizumi was getting back on his feet.   
"Iwa-chan, what are you doing?" he asked looking at him with disappointed eyes. The other one gave him a bad look, "I have no intention of doing such a thing to you with an old French lady going around the house," he said.  
"So you're just gonna leave me like this?" he whimpered.   
He bent his knees a little and pointed at his lower parts with the toothbrush he was still holding tightly in his hand. Iwaizumi shrugged his shoulders "Take a cold shower," he proposed.   
"You're heartless," decreed the other, throwing the toothbrush into the sink angrily and heading toward the shower.  
Hajime went out taking care to close the door behind him to leave Tooru some privacy. He walked slowly towards the sliding door that separated the hallway from the living room and opened it slowly, sticking his head in.   
"Oikaw...Tooru il est aux toilettes (=Oikaw...Tooru is in the bathroom)" he informed the back of a lady looking out the window. The woman jumped up to hear a voice she didn't know. She turned and looked at him frightenedly for a few seconds, then melted into a smile. She was a very short woman, with long grey hair tied in a messy chignon. Trying to guess, Hajime would have given her about eight hundred years.  
"Vouz devez être l'ami di Tooru (=you must be Tooru's friend)" he flashed, shaking her hands with each other.   
"Tal vez...peut-être...Je suppose que oui (=Maybe...Maybe...I suppose so)" he said, stumbling between Spanish and French. It was the first time he spoke in French with someone other than Oikawa and he didn't really expect Mrs. Dupont to want to have a conversation.   
Apparently he was wrong because she asked him what his name was, how old he was, if he liked the tropezienne tarte and if he liked some of it."  
When Iwaizumi had accepted she had continued to question him on what places he had preferred in Paris and whether Tooru had already taken him to see the Eiffel Tower, because it was true that he could also be seen from their bedroom, but live it was something else.   
When Oikawa came out of the bathroom, he found them chatting on the sofa, she was incredibly cheerful, he was a bit rigid and tired. He had never spoken for so long in French without saying anything sexual. It was a new and very difficult experience.   
It was complicated, but he had fun too. 

"Are you looking at my butt?" asked Oikawa, who was proceeding in front of him, with one hand on the handrail and the other lazily required to touch the stone, as he climbed the spiral staircase.  
Iwaizumi grimaced and blushed a little, he was watching him "Don't say certain things, we're in church" he blew, taking a look out of a window. He was starting to get breathless, he wasn't used to all those stairs.   
"But if you're not even a Christian and then if we speak Japanese they don't understand us, n'est-ce pas? (=Isn't that right?)" said the other one, turning around to see Hajime in the face. His cheeks were red and his breath was short, but he didn't miss a chance to laugh at him.  
"What's the last thing you said?" asked Iwaizumi, angrily, as he continued to climb the stairs. Behind him a family of Germans panting like a bulldog pack.   
"I asked you if I'm not right," replied Oikawa, crossing the umpteenth floor without stopping.   
"No, you're not right. I mean, yes, but that's not a good reason for..." he stiffened up, unable to respond promptly to Oikawa's forked tongue. As soon as they had left the family of German bulldogs, he would have pinched him on the butt.   
Tooru said nothing else because he had finally reached the top of the stairs and suddenly found himself exposed to the December wind. He took two steps forward and leaned against the balustrade, tightening his scarf better. At that height it was even colder than on the ground. But the view was sensational, Iwaizumi even forgot to pinch Oikawa and leaned against the balustrade next to him.  
The sky had settled down and, for the first time since he arrived in Paris, a shy ray of sunshine had appeared. The Seine slid darkly under his gaze as the grey roofs were covered with a thick blanket of snow. Winter manifested itself in all its magnificence.   
In the distance, like a constant, the Eiffel Tower stood over the elegant buildings.   
Iwaizumi breathed the icy air to his full lungs, his cheeks were blown by the wind and his ears were blushing with the cold. "Wow, that's a wonder" he admitted, breathing condensed in front of him.   
Oikawa's nose and cheeks were pinkish, his lips had become lighter because of the frost. Iwaizumi couldn't help but notice that he was a marvel too, when he looked away from the view to move it to his friend.  
"I told you so" Oikawa replied with a smile, without looking at him, leaning against the wire net that prevented visitors from accidentally falling underneath.   
"The gargoyles are also beautiful, but I thought they were different. In short, in the Disney cartoon they were different..." he added. It was then that Tooru turned to him with a sly air "Well, if that's why there weren't even gargoyles in the book. I mean, there are, but they don't talk," he pointed out.  
"Is there a book?" asked Iwaizumi as he frowned on his eyebrows.  
"Of course there is. What the hell are you studying in Japan?" replied the other, starting to rub his hands together in an attempt to warm them up.  
"Not French literature" echoed Iwaizumi, who was hit live. In spite of everything, however, he lowered his eyes, realizing that Tooru's hands were shining pink, because of the cold, and took them between his hands trying to warm them up. Oikawa gratified him with a hint of a smile, and then added "I liked it, though. It's Victor Hugo's. Maybe it's a bit boring when you get lost in describing the pinnacles, but it's a nice book, even if it's quite different from the Disney version".  
"And it ends well?" asked Iwaizumi, who was looking for something to read in French to improve his reading skills.   
Oikawa's response was delayed a few seconds too long, but then he came along with a very broad smile "Yes, it really has a happy ending".  
Iwaizumi nodded unaware. It was then that his stomach emitted a kind of roar that made Oikawa laugh. Iwaizumi blushed in embarrassment. He was hungry, he felt like he had a dragon in his stomach, judging by the noise.   
"Shall we go and eat a crepes?" Tooru then asked, still smiling. Hajime nodded and the other gave him a clever look "And then we could go to the Eiffel Tower to digest the sugar. Or we could go home and consume it there," he proposed. Iwaizumi blushed slightly and looked away, but he was smiling.  
"You still owe me a little service," he reminded him, "And this time I'll lock the door!" he added, putting his hands on his hips, mindful of Mrs. Dupont's entrance to the scene.

Jacques' house was not as luxurious as the Oikawa's. It was mostly furnished with IKEA furniture, but Iwaizumi found it tremendously nice. Arranged on two levels, with a dark wooden staircase leading to the rooms, it was lit by skylights during the day, while at night, when the light was turned off, the stars could be seen. The kitchen was not huge, but the furniture was a beautiful blue alternating with bright yellow and by opening the large sliding door it was possible to expand the space making the living room and kitchen a single room.  
The New Year's Eve dinner had been entirely cooked by Jacques' girlfriend and had been delicious. Oikawa told him that he liked her very much and that if he met her a little earlier he would not have sex with Jacques the previous summer.   
Iwaizumi had felt his stomach contracting. He knew that Oikawa had been with other people before he had been with him, on Facebook he also found a photo where he was kissing a guy, but he didn't expect that he would ever get to know one of his old crush.   
Apparently, Jacques told him he wanted to try to have sex with a man. Not because he was gay or that nonsense there, he only liked women, of course: he was just curious.   
Tooru had pretended to believe it and had agreed, completely disinterested in the fact that he had a girlfriend. If Jacques, having sex with him, had made peace with himself, all the better, otherwise Oikawa had still earned an intercourse with a swimmer with a sculptural physique.  
Ruthless, Oikawa had also taken the liberty of saying that the intercourse had been a disappointment because Jacques was as tense as a violin string. They hadn't talked about that matter any more and had pretended that nothing had ever happened. Obviously Jacques' girlfriend knew nothing.   
Oikawa had finished his story just as they were arriving at the floor where Jacques' door was located and when it opened it seemed to him to die: Jacques was very tall.   
He was probably a year or two older than him, had the wavy hair of a very delicate blondish brown, light skin and hazel eyes. His jaw was strong and his shoulders wide, his nose straight and his cheekbones high. Iwaizumi realized in an instant that he was as different a human being as possible from Jacques.  
His hair could never have had that delicate, wiry and dark look as it was, and its size was not even remotely comparable to his, since it even surpassed Oikawa by at least ten centimeters.   
All the hunger that had gripped his guts until a second earlier disappeared. He shook the boy's hand rather stiffly. He only relaxed for a moment when his girlfriend, Oikawa's friend, stretched out to hold his hand. She looked like a fairy and looked much happier than her partner.  
Iwaizumi ended up having dinner sitting shoulder to shoulder, because of the lack of space, between Oikawa and a guy who had presented himself as Bernard, who was elbowing around a lot while cutting off his steak.  
The French discussion had mixed up in his ears like a background noise, confused with the alcohol that Hajime was not used to drinking. The taste of the wine was good, probably more than what he had tasted in Japan, but he soon felt numb, while the unease he felt towards Jacques became more and more obsessive. He was annoyed that he was talking to Tooru.   
He couldn't help but think about how he might have touched him and how his naked body looked next to Oikawa's.   
By midnight, Tooru had been dancing a very badly made fake waltz with a tiny girl dressed in jeans and with long black hair. In a corner of the living room a boy and a girl were making out without worrying about the audience. The rest of the guys in the room had made some jokes that Iwaizumi wasn't sure he could translate and then they left them alone.   
He recovered when he heard a kiss snapped on his cheek and a hand caressing a knee. He turned around alarmed and found Oikawa's nose a few inches from his "Iwa-chan, are you falling asleep?" he asked him. His cheeks were reddened by alcohol and by all the agitation that the waltz had caused.  
"No" said Hajime, putting himself in a more comfortable position on the sofa "I'm just a little bored," he said, before Oikawa took his face in his hands and put his lips on his. Iwaizumi suddenly stiffened, there were too many people in the house. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, but Oikawa continued undaunted and overcame the resistance of his lips, letting himself slip into his warm tongue.   
The feeling was so familiar that Iwaizumi opened his mouth a little more and reciprocated the kiss to the wine flavor that Oikawa was giving him. His back muscles were still terribly contracted under his sweatshirt and shirt, but Tooru's boiling hand resting on his neck made him a little more comfortable.   
A roar of applause, mixed with whistles and laughter exploded in his head accompanied by Bernard who said jokingly "Ew, vous deux, prenez une chambre!(= hey, you two, get a room!)"  
Oikawa had raised his middle finger before he had even pulled his lips off the other one. Iwaizumi felt himself flaming, as he turned to look at a dozen people staring at him amused.   
Tooru replied in French, so quickly that Iwaizumi could not understand what he was saying and, as quickly as he had arrived, he left again to go and tuck in his glass of wine and chat with a short guy with red hair.   
Iwaizumi fell back on the sofa, tired. There was still more than an hour to midnight and he wanted them to leave that house. He could no longer bear Jacques' sight, he had rediscovered himself several times staring at him, he was embarrassed by himself. If Jacques had noticed his looks he would have been unpleasant.   
He closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them again, Oikawa was standing in front of him and he was touching his knee with his own in order to get his attention.   
"What?" he asked with a grimace.  
"Come with me," ordered the other peremptory. Iwaizumi frowned "Where?" asked perplexed.  
Tooru raised his eyes to heaven as if Iwaizumi were the dumbest person in the universe "Upstairs, in Jaques' room. Do I also have to explain to you to do what, Iwa-chan?"   
Hajime straightened his back and blinked a couple of times. "We can't hump" he whispered, as if someone could understand Japanese.   
"Of course we can. Where do you think Nicolas and Martine are?" Tooru asked, putting his hands on his hips.   
"Who?" he blurted out.  
"Don't you remember any names at all? The two of them making out next to the plant," he explained. Iwaizumi turned to check if the two had actually disappeared and so it was. He passed his tongue on his lips, in suspense.  
It was true that he was looking forward to leaving and even that he was looking forward to putting his hands around Tooru's hips, the redness that the wine gave to his cheeks was adorable, but the idea of getting into a room of a stranger's house made him uncomfortable.  
He scratched his neck, thoughtfully. "Come on, Iwa-chan" whimpered the other one, pulling him by one sleeve.   
"Okay" finally blew, standing up, but without looking into his eyes. Oikawa giggled enthusiastically and took him by the hand to lead him to the dark wooden stairs leading upstairs.   
Iwaizumi looked around agitated at the idea that someone could see them, but no one seemed interested in them.  
"They told us to get a room so I asked Jacques to leave us his room" he explained, pulling out of his pocket a brass-colored key like the door handles.  
"And he gave it to you without any problem?" Iwaizumi asked as soon as they got upstairs. The corridor was completely dark and the only source of light came from downstairs.  
Tooru, in the half-light, shrugged his shoulders "Yes, he just told me to be careful with the sheets. Then he also called me a tapette (=fag) to set a tone with his girlfriend. Initially I thought that the worst punishment for calling me that was the fact that he has to have sex with a girl even if he does not like it, then I thought that instead I will make sure to dirty as much as possible the sheets with body fluids" he sentenced.  
Iwaizumi felt his guts twisting again, but he let himself be led into Jacques' room. Tooru came in and turned on the light, revealing a not very large room, with a very large skylight and a bed covered with a blue duvet with space rockets drawn on it. When the lock went off, Iwaizumi was still staring at the duvet. That seemed just the kind of object that Oikawa might like: space and spaceships. Despite all his expectations, the other one raised the blanket, revealing an anonymous white sheet, without even showing signs of having noticed what the fantasy of the duvet he had just moved was, and he let himself fall on it. "Come on, Iwa-chan, come here," he ordered, beginning to take off his jacquard sweater from his head.   
Iwaizumi took off his sweatshirt and T-shirt in one fell swoop, while Oikawa untied the buttons on his white shirt. He also took off his jeans, with a fluid movement and when Tooru had unbuttoned his jeans he helped him to take them off, pulling them out from the bottom. As soon as his trousers were left on the ground, next to Hajime's, he stood forward and surrounded his neck, forcing him to lie down on him. Iwaizumi stumbled with his knees on the mattress, but then supported himself with his elbows at the sides of Oikawa's head and kissed him with the enthusiasm that the other one demanded.   
Oikawa's body, warmed by alcohol and excitement, was boiling against his naked skin. Their pelvis rubbed through the elasticised fabric of their underwear as their legs intertwined. Oikawa's warm hand caressed his hips slowly, touching the spine in relief and the ribs just under the skin. Tooru's body sensation on his own was always as beautiful as the first time, but the idea of being in the bed of a semi-unknown man was irritating. When Oikawa forced him to move away from him so that the boxers could be removed, Iwaizumi, now rigid in his underwear, stopped to observe him biting his lower lip.   
Tooru gave him a mischievous smile, threw his own underwear on the floor and then turned around, lying down on his stomach.   
Iwaizumi, with one knee to the right and the other to the left of Oikawa's butt, looked at him for a few seconds and did nothing, then leaned forward and laid his open hands on the boy's shoulder blades.   
His muscles, although evident, were relaxed under his touch. He slipped his fingers over the curve of the deltoids, behind his neck and then back on his back, following the elegant curve that led to his ass. He stopped his hands just before reaching his buttocks and went back up, without taking his eyes off the boy's smooth skin. Feeling it soft under his fingers was extremely pleasant, he loved the thickness of the well-trained muscles that moved slowly under his touch.  
He grabbed him by the shoulders and started drawing concentric circles with his thumbs at the base of his neck. Oikawa mumbled in appreciation and Iwaizumi strengthened the grip he had on his shoulders in order to release all tension.   
"Mmh, Iwa-chan, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?(=Mmh, Iwa-chan, what's wrong?)" he blurred with his face sunk in his arms crossed.   
"Nothing" sighed Iwaizumi, answering him in Japanese.   
"Tu es bizarre (=You look strange)" continued Oikawa, with his voice muffled by his arms and sheets.   
"What bizarre means?" he asked impassively, continuing to massage his backs. Oikawa raised his head and sighed, Hajime's hands on him were wonderful. "I said you seem strange tonight."  
Hajime's response was delayed, but Oikawa did not rush him, continuing to enjoy the work of his fingers on his back.   
"It's just that it seems strange to have sex in your ex's bed," he admitted in the end.   
Oikawa got up on his elbows and turned to him, as far as the position allowed him to "Iwa-chan, you know I love humiliating you when I get the chance, but you're having trouble with an idiot I only had sex with once and he just called me a faggot" he said.  
Iwaizumi's hands had stopped and half of his back, to the sides of his spine. They were open and warm and Oikawa would have liked them to stay there forever, but at the same time to keep touching him everywhere.   
Iwaizumi sighed and closed his eyes, feeling his stomach grip loosen a little. Shortly after it was Oikawa again who took the word "Let's see if he always keeps everything in the same place" he announced, crawling a little forward to be able to stretch out towards the lower drawer of the bedside table.   
"Yes, what a habitual person. Catch it, Iwa-chan!" he exclaimed, a second before throwing the tube of lubricant at him. Iwaizumi grabbed it with both hands a moment before it hit him on the nose. Oikawa put a pair of wrapped condoms on the pillow and turned again to look at the other who had grabbed both his buttocks with his hands open. His fingers were tightening with force as his palm pressed against his boiling skin.   
He lifted his hips a little, feeling that his penis was stiffening more, while Iwaizumi gave up his grip and decided to open the bottle.   
"Don't waste too much time on it, Iwa-chan, with all the times we've had sex these days I could even do without fingers" he sentenced, with practice, while the other squeezed a good amount.   
"No way, I don't want to hurt you," the other replied. Oikawa raised his eyes while Hajime's fingers made their way between his buttocks and rested terribly cold on his entrance.   
"I convinced you to be passive twice and you became an expert?" he grumbled, while his index finger was massaging sensitive skin, without entering.   
"Three times" Iwaizumi corrected, frowning "and if I had not used the fingers would have been terrible" he added, inserting his index finger. Oikawa squeezed his lips and closed his eyes, trying to relax as much as possible.  
"It's not my fault that you're always a bunch of nerves, I'm not like you. And then we did it again this afternoon, it really doesn't take me long..." he pigolated resting his forehead on the mattress.  
Iwaizumi's index finger began to push firmly into him, while his other hand kept his buttocks separate and stroked his sensitive skin with his thumb.   
He did not wait long before adding the middle and Oikawa's body squeezed around his phalanxes, while a rattle came out of his mouth.  
"Everything okay," said Iwaizumi, with his cheeks red. "Oui" whimpered the other one, with his mouth full of saliva, when his fingers pushed again against his prostate.   
Hajime felt his heart start to beat faster, as the boxers tightened more and more and his cheeks became warmer and warmer.   
Oikawa, shaken by a shiver, bit the pillow and squeezed his eyes. With his teeth still close to the fabric, he moulded something that could be the name of Iwaizumi. The only answer of the other was to increase the rhythm with which he pushed his fingers inside him. The phalanges moved effortlessly and Iwaizumi began to feel more and more excited.   
"Allez, allez, Iwa-chan! (Come on, come on, Iwa-chan!)" growled Oikawa, dropping his pillow and pushing his hips against the other. Hajime held his breath and withdrew his hand, to take it to the boxer's elastic and pull them down with a tug.   
Tooru turned his head to look at him as he also took off his underwear. His cheeks were red and his muscles contracted, and Oikawa suspected he looked even more messy than his friend. He grabbed one of the condoms he had placed on the pillow and threw it impatiently at him.   
"Dépêche-toi. (=Hurry up) Come on, Iwa-chan, it can't take you a century to put that thing on!" he whimpered, leaning his head back on the mattress, while the other one was fighting against the plastic wrapping.  
"Tais-toi! (=Shut up!)" Hajime said, unrolling the condom on himself.  
Oikawa made a grimace and arched his back when he felt the other's penis resting between his buttocks and his chest sticking to his back. Hajime deposited a wet kiss at the base of the other's neck and propped himself up with his arms next to where Oikawa's elbows rested on the mattress. Tooru sighed slowly, feeling Iwaizumi's tongue on his neck.   
He moaned when he finally felt him coming in. Iwaizumi slipped in carefully and felt the heat wrap him in a moment, while the muscles stiffened a little around him.  
He pushed himself in slowly as he reached Oikawa's fingers with his fingers. The other one widened the phalanges, allowing Iwaizumi to weave them with his own, and then tightened them.   
Hajime returned the squeeze and pushed again against the Oikawa pelvis, sinking deeper. He met him with a fluid movement.  
Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa's muscles stretching with each push. He leaned his head on Tooru's back and put his hand on his side, in order to have more control of the situation. Oikawa gave a low moan of pleasure and Iwaizumi felt his muscles tighten more strongly. He sobbed in appreciation as Oikawa began to pant more noisily and came to meet him more decisively.   
He had started to sweat, he felt his hands hot, but he did not let go of Oikawa's grip. He increased his rhythm, as continuous chills ran from head to toe, his thighs were a bundle of nerves, and the wet noise their sweaty bodies made against each other was wonderful.   
"Pousse!(=Push!)" moaned Oikawa by squeezing his fingers around Iwaizumi's fingers and pushing his head against the mattress.   
"That's what I'm doing!" exclaimed Iwaizumi, breathless, while Oikawa's ass was lowering, in the desperate attempt to spread more of my legs. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" exclaimed Iwaizumi, balancing on one hand and using the other to grab his thigh and bring it back more or less into position.   
Oikawa moans something undefined, while Iwaizumi continued to sink into him relentlessly. His legs and lumbar muscles were sore, but his lower abdomen burned with pleasure and the pain was irrelevant.  
Dix!(=ten!)" broke out downstairs.   
"What the...?"  
"Neuf!(=Nine)"  
Iwaizumi squeezed his eyes and it took him at least a second to understand where the noise came from, he was so taken by Tooru and his body and had forgotten about Jacques and the others.  
"Huit! (=Otto!)" they yelled again. Iwaizumi took a slight bite at Oikawa's shoulder and the seven was overwhelmed by a moan.  
"Six!(=Six!)"  
Six!"  
Iwaizumi grabbed the grip on Oikawa's thigh and had their pelvis clash more vigorously. Oikawa was getting more and more agitated against him and Iwaizumi felt that he too was losing more and more lucidity.  
"Cinq! (=Five!)"  
Iwaizumi felt Oikawa's muscles tightening to the point of spasm around his own dick and for a second he felt the air missing in his lungs.  
"Quatre! (=Four!)"  
Oikawa breathed deeply and Iwaizumi felt all the muscles in his body relaxing. The thigh he held tight was no longer stretched like a second before, his back was no longer contracted and the grip on his penis had loosened.  
"Trois! (Three!)"  
Iwaizumi pressed against Tooru's back more urgently, pushing his arm against the mattress and lifting the other's leg as he could.   
"Deux! (=Two!)"  
Oikawa just turned his head and tried to look at him. He was sweaty and had his hair in front of his face, his eyes, reduced to two slits, damp.   
Hajime felt a grip on his stomach when he saw him like that.   
"Un! Bonne année! (=One! Happy New Year!)" they thundered downstairs.   
Oikawa's body did not resist any more, even if he jolted slightly every time Iwaizumi's penis hit his prostate.   
Iwaizumi felt the orgasm mount in his body, closer and closer. He placed his forehead on Tooru's back and reached pleasure with his lips resting on his spine.   
In a moment his legs and arms turned into jelly and the grip on Tooru's thigh softened.   
Oikawa sighed, in perceiving that structural failure. Almost all of the other's weight weighed on his back.   
Iwaizumi let himself fall next to the other, leaving Oikawa free of his weight. Oikawa did the same by collapsing on his pillow, on his stomach down.  
Iwaizumi, with his heartbeat accelerated, blinked a couple of times, staring at the skylight. Beyond the glass there was nothing but the black blanket of the sky. His hair was sticking to his head because of his sweat, his breathing was heavy and his muscles were sore, but he felt incredibly satisfied. Suddenly he couldn't help but think that he didn't want to go back to Japan.   
"Iwa-chan" called Oikawa. He turned immediately to see him still on his stomach and with his face resting on the pillow. One eye was crushed against the fabric, the other half open was staring at him. The mouth was curved into a smile. "You almost came at the midnight chime, as if you were a bottle of sparkling wine," he chuckled, before putting a finger in his mouth and pulling it out by crawling it against the inside of his cheek, making a noise like a bottle of wine being opened.   
"Stop it" Iwaizumi banged out, leaning out to give him a pinch on his side. "No no no, Iwa-chan!" whimpered, curling up in the fetal position. Hajime withdrew, tired, without much desire to engage in a fight and preferring to take off his condom.   
Oikawa got comfortable again and raised the duvet to cover both of them. The house was warm, but after the rush of the sexual intercourse the heat was quickly moving away from their sweaty bodies.   
"Look, before I came here I thought I could move to Paris for university, but I realized that my French still sucks. Tonight I couldn't talk to anyone and the other day with Mrs. Dupont it was an agony. I could never follow a lesson..." he said with a sigh.   
He still felt the traces of wellness left by his orgasm, but at the same time he felt extremely heavy in making such a speech.  
Oikawa, next to him, leaned his face against his cupped hand and looked intensely at Iwaizumi.   
"Why did you want to come to Paris?" he asked seriously. Iwaizumi opened his mouth to answer, caught off guard. It was obvious why he wanted to move to Paris. Didn't Oikawa want him around? He felt his heart beat faster, but he didn't have time to say anything because the other one added, "You don't have to come to live here, I'm the one who's coming to study in Japan. I mean, I'm Japanese, but I've never spent more than two weeks there," he said.   
Iwaizumi looked out and tried to say something again, but it was interrupted again "Votre français est mauvais (=your French sucks). In the meantime, make sure you learn it properly and when we graduate we'll both go back to France".   
Iwaizumi looked at him for a few seconds, intoxicated, and blinked a few times before asking, hissing, "Do you even want to ask me to marry you, Stittykawa?"  
Oikawa tore his eyes and swelled his cheeks, offended "Not at all, you'll be asking me to marry you when you find out what a nuisance the residence permit for non-EU citizens is" he said.   
Iwaizumi laughed loudly "But we can't really get married".  
Oikawa raised his eyebrows. "Not in Japan, but in France..." he mentioned. Hajime suddenly turned red, as if he was choking on a too big bite, and looked away.   
"Iwa-chan, I didn't say we had to get married. It was to specify" he yelled, while the other one turned to his side and gave him his back.   
Oikawa, not happy, jumped on him and brought with him a good part of the quilt "I certainly don't want to marry someone like you, at night you kick and pull the covers!   
"But if it's you kicking!" replied the other one, taking him off and dropping him on the other side of the bed.  
"Iwa-chan, you're a brute!" cried rolling across the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this fanfiction: you are free to decide if they will get married, if they will stay and live in France and, above all, if Iwa will read or not the Hugo's book.   
So, thank you for reading until now!


End file.
